A New Life, In an Old Town
by terriblycalm
Summary: When a world class eventer opens her own stable on the ranch next to River Bend what will happen? Romance, and horses... This will be the adventure of a life time. Rated T just in case : R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Nobody's POV

If anybody driving by the black Avalanche truck on the high-way had looked over into the cab, they would have noticed a 22 year old woman with ash blonde hair cascading half –way down her back and bangs falling into the stormy blue/ gray eyes of the 5'4" super-model thin woman. As it happened, almost no one else was on the high- way at 5 in the morning except the young woman driving the truck and horse trailer into the new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey sorry for the like really really really late update =) hope you enjoy R&R and i'll love you forever.... (not like stalker love or anything just ... friendly love =)) sorry if thats creepy (if it really bugs you that much i wont love u kk i'll just be ur friend) =) anywho onto the chapter!!!**

Lily POV

As I pulled into the driveway of my new house, I saw some people I didn't know were all ready there. _I wonder who they can be...? _I parked the truck by the stone and cherry wood barn, and then got out.

"Hi I'm Lily Waters how can I help you?" I asked in what I hoped to be a polite tone of voice. I really need to unload the horses.

"Hello" an elderly woman stepped forward "My name is Grace Forster and this is my son Wyatt Forster, his wife Bryanna Forster and his daughter Samantha Forster, and her friends Jennifer Kenworthy and Jake Ely. It's very nice to meet you and we were wondering if there was anything we could do to make you feel more at home here in Nevada?" _Wow she was really nice…_

"Well I don't wanna seem rude but I kinda have to unload Night, Sunny, Tiger, and Angelfire before I do anything else otherwise I would totally ask you guys to come in for coffee or tea and pie right now… they kinda had a long ride sooo…" _Ohmygosh I sound so rude!!!_

"Oh no don't worry about it why doesn't Sam, Jen and Jake help you while Wyatt, Bryanna and I go in and start the food?" _Whoa they are really nice people…_

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that…" Angelfire started to kick in the back of the trailer and Tiger gave a nervous whinny.

"No, you go right ahead and get those horses out of that trailer now" Mrs. Forster replied to me.

"Okay thanks." I went around to the backside of the trailer and tried to get the bolts that were holding the ramp up out but I couldn't do it alone and Jake came around and easily unpegged and lowered the ramp. When he saw the horses he let out a low whistle.

"Wow ma'am those are some nice horses you have there." He stated. "Which one is which?"

"Well Angelfire is the blood bay Quarter Horses mare, Tiger Heart is the gray and black striped Thoroughbred stud, Nightwatch is the black half Percheron gelding, and last but not least in Sunny Days who is the beautiful palomino Dutch Warmblood mare." I listed off watching their eyes grow bigger and bigger with each horse as I unloaded each and handed them one to each Samantha, Jake, and Jennifer. "And the rest of my string is coming in all this week."

"Wow" the girl called Samantha said "They sooo are beautiful."

"Hey do you guys like to ride?" They all nodded their heads yes "Would you like helping me exercise these guys?" They all screamed yea! At the same time… it was pretty funny until, thinking something was wrong, Grace, Wyatt, and Bryanna came out of the house asking what was wrong.

Sam answered with "Hey can we help exercise Lily's horses???" They all looked relived and replied with okay.

"Do you guys know how to ride English?" I asked when all the horses were tied in the indoor arena and the tack was brought in the arena and on the portable racks. They all shook their heads no. "Okay watch well I tack up Tiger." They all watched closely while I tacked up Tiger explaining what I was doing the whole time and answering questions. Then I helped them all tack up. Sam was on Angelfire, Jen on Sunny and Jake on Night. They were all really spirited horses but I took Tiger because he was so high spirited. I helped them all mount up…

**Tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it so short but i really don't have that much time to wright lately with school and everything going on and training my horse soo... Sorry!!! R&R please**

"Okay: I said while walking Tiger to the middle of the arena "How much have you guys ridden horses so far in your lives?"

"I've ridden western my whole life" Jen answered and Jake added "Same here" While Sam said "I've ridden western my whole life except the two years while I was in San Francisco"

"Okay, english riding is a lot different then riding western, when you're riding a horse with western tack the bit is harsher because it's made so you barely have to move your hands to make contact with the horses mouth while in english the horses are trained to respond more with leg signals and so the bits are less harsh because the horses mouths are softer. The differences in the saddles are english saddles aren't made for long days on the range they are made so that they support your body and help you balance in the saddle better. I'm sure you've all noticed the difference?" Wow my Instructor wasn't kidding, it is hard teaching a class. They all nodded their head is agreement.

"So I'm gonna ask you guy to walk forward starting with Sam. Sam I want you to put your heels down and toes up, gather your reins a little bit more, sit deep in the saddle, squeeze with your legs, look at the rail and by doing this you are asking Angel to move in the forward motion know as the walk." She did exactly what I told her to do and Angel moved forward at a walk meeting the rail and following it.

"Jake, Jen will you please do the same as Sam is doing always staying a horse length away from the horse in front of you. Now to turn you look at where you want to go, pulling on the rein in that direction, and applying pressure towards the opposite direction. Now if you need help ask me, I'll be walking Tiger around with you and practice until Angel, Sunny and Night are all warmed up okay?" They all replied yeah and we continued warming the horses up.


	4. Important!

**Okay everyone I have decided that I'm not going to write anymore on this story BUT if ANYONE wants to take over just message me telling me if you will be changing the name of the fic and I will post, one last time, the story's new name and and author. Have A Happy Holidays :D!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
